


Wedding Suit

by Nuestjjang07



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07
Summary: Play: Wedding Dress by Bigbang Taeyang.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Wedding Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Play: Wedding Dress by Bigbang Taeyang.

Baekho looks so beautiful today. He wears his most expensive suit, most expensive watch and his most expensive shoes. He's ready. This is the day.

_All for Minhyun,_ he thought.

He walks in and observes the surroundings. All of their friends are already there. Minhyun's relatives greet him as he takes his position near the altar.

After a few minutes, the church's door opens. His breath hitches the moment he lays his eyes on Minhyun. He's beautiful everyday but today he's more gorgeous than ever. He walks down the aisle, making Baekho's heart skip for every step he takes.

He catches Baekho's eyes and gives him his sweetest smile. He's glad Minhyun is happy. His eyes watered. This is it. He reaches the altar.

And is hugged by the guy waiting for him.

_Jonghyun._

He smiles bitterly as he continues singing the wedding song. His heart breaks as he watch Minhyun give Jonghyun his precious eye-smile. The song ends and the ceremony starts. His heart feels like it's being torn apart. It could have been him, if only he was brave enough.

When the marriage officiant says "May God bless this union. You may now kiss each other.", Baekho's tears start to fall. It is not unusual since everyone's crying, but he's crying different tears.

During the reception, Jonghyun and Minhyun greet him. It is evident that they are happy and so in love. They're both glowing and smiling. They cheer on him because he will give a short message for the couple later. He's the best friend of the couple after all. He's Minhyun's childhood friend.

He actually prepared his speech. He wrote it even if he can't read his own handwriting. But now, he plans on telling what his heart wants to say, just for once. Why does he have to be courageous at this moment when it was already too late?

Both parents of Minhyun and Jonghyun finished giving their speeches and now, it's his turn. At first, he jokes about how dumb Minhyun was when they were young. How dirty he was before he became the neat freak he was today. Everyone's laughing, except him.

"I don't want to say this today but I guess if not today, I won't ever get to tell you this. I never really told you how I felt about you." He looked straight at Minhyun even if everyone is giving him a strange look.

"You were so beautiful a while ago in your wedding suit, Minhyun-ah." He pauses again and takes a deep breath. "I loved you, Minhyun. And I guess I still love you. I was a coward. I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship if I tell you about my feelings. Without me knowing, I was actually waiting and hoping for you to love me back." He paused to wipe the tears that are starting to fall from his eyes.

" _Please be happy with him, so that I can forget you. Please forget how miserable I looked. It’s going to be unbearably hard for me. I know he will take care of you."_

"Jonghyun-ah. Dont make him cry! Or else I will steal him from you, huh?" He tried to laugh through his tears. "I truly wish you all the best. You deserve each other. Don't mind me, I'll get over this." He gives them a smile that does not quite reached his eyes and goes down the podium. No one clapped because everyone is overwhelmed with emotions.

He sees Minhyun standing up, eyes looking for him. He decides to leave the reception. He does not want to talk to anyone right now, especially Minhyun.

For now, he will succumb to this loneliness as he remembers how Minhyun looked a while ago on his wedding suit.


End file.
